Out of this world
by Gabi Evans
Summary: Louca. Extraterrestre. Chata. E ainda assim, ele se apaixonou perdidamente por ela. Out of this world, Jonas Brothers.


**Out of this world **

**Resumo: ** Louca. Extraterrestre. Chata. E ainda assim, ele se apaixonou por ela. _Out of this world, Jonas Brothers. _

**Disclaimer: **Personagens e lugares da J.K. O resto é meu, tipo as pedrinhs que eles pisam. A Tia Jô não falou sobre elas no livro. A música também não é minha, nem seus cantores. Mas eu absolutamente gostaria de ter o Nick Jonas para mim.

**Sobre a fic: ** Shortfic, Música Out of this World, Jonas Brothers. Surto de Sábado, não me matem.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**It was cloudy on that night**

_Estava nublado nessa noite _

**There were no stars in sight**

_Não tinham estrelas brilhando _

**Then the planets all aligned **

_Então os planetas estavam alinhados _

**When I saw her eyes **

_Quando eu vi os olhos dela _

**One look thats all it took **

_Apenas um olhar foi necessário _

**To send me to another galaxy **

_Para me mandar para outra galáxia___

Terceiro ou quarto ano, não posso dizer ao certo. Minha mente está bastante turva, e eu tenho apenas dezessete anos de idade. Provavelmente, aos sessenta, não vou me lembrar nem do meu nome. E a_quela_ noite é a única que eu não me esqueço desses quatro primeiros anos em Hogwarts. Nenhuma das outras, as noites que eu aprontava com Filch, que eu me entupia de chocolate, que eu saía com meninas bonitas, nenhuma me vem a mente agora. Me lembro que existiram, e é só. Mas aquela está aqui, mesmo que eu não queira que ela esteja. Sinceramente, foi quando minha vida passou a ter um sentido. Um sentido idiota e que me faz um idiota masoquista, mas mesmo assim um sentido. Os _olhos_ dela. E pode parecer mesmo estupidez, mas eu não tive culpa. Não foi como se eu pudesse evitar. De repente, eu a notei. E _bum_! Repassar isso na minha mente mais de sessenta vezes é doentio. Mas eu preciso encontrar a explicação.

Era aula de Astronomia, e todos estavamos deitados com nossos telescópios em postos. Não havia uma única estrela possível de se ver no céu. Estava nublado. Começaria a chover, e ficaríamos encharcados. Eu e Sirius não fazíamos nada. Nenhum, ou quase nenhum aluno, fazia nada. Mas havia uma única pena atrás de mim, arranhando no pergaminho terminantemente. Eu revirei os olhos. Quem era o louco que copiava sobre estrelas num céu sem nenhuma? Eu bufei alto.

- Realmente, há muitas estrelas para anotações. - Eu disse, irônico, esperando irritar a alma perturbada atrás de mim.

Ouvi um resmungo feminino de resposta.

- Espero que um raio parta sua cabeça no meio. - Uma voz irritada me disse. Virei tão rapidamente para olhar que quase quebrei meu pescoço. Que garota estressada. Tudo bem que eu não tinha nada a ver com a vida dela, mas desejar que um raio partisse minha linda cabeça era muito agressivo.

Uma garota ruiva, que não me olhava, era a dona da voz. Já a tinha visto de relance, estávamos na mesma casa. Uma doida e chata garota ruiva, na minha opinião. Seus olhos ainda se prendiam ao telescópio, e mais ninguém prestava atenção nela. Não conseguia ver muito bem seu rosto, estava praticamente oculto atrás do grande e pesado objeto que usávamos para olhar o céu.

- O que está olhando? - Eu perguntei, entre irritado e curioso.

Ela respondeu sem me olhar.

- O céu, obviamente. O que mais _há_ ali em cima ? - Ela me perguntou, provavelmente me achando a pessoa mais patética desse mundo.

E eu provavelmente era. Ela estava me dando foras e foras, e eu ainda falava com a doida ruiva.

- Deveria ter estrelas. E uma Lua. Mas não há. - Eu respondi, ainda mais irritado. Quase fui lá arrancar o telescópio de sua mão, e _ver_ o que ela estava vendo. Depois me ocorreu o pensamento que era só eu olhar pelo meu telescópio. Economizaria sola de sapato.

- Não é porque você não vê que não estão ali. - A ruivinha me disse, ajustando o telescópio do jeito que achava melhor. - Mas já que parece tão interessado, estou procurando OVNI's. Minha nave-mãe. ET'S.

Ela estava obviamente debochando da minha cara. Não esperava que eu soubesse o que era um OVNI. Mas eu sabia, porque meu pai já tinha me falado sobre eles. Cheguei a brilhante conclusão de que ela era nascida trouxa. Ou isso era o que ela queria fazer-me acreditar. Mesmo debochando de mim, assim que ela ergueu os olhos para mim, eu acreditei nela. Ela era linda. Sorria levemente, como se me achasse um babaca. E ela tinha os olhos mais incríveis desse mundo. E foi aí que as coisas se encaixaram.

Não eram os olhos mais incríveis desse mundo, porque a estranha ruiva não pertencia à Terra.

Ela era de outro mundo. Outro mundo estranhamente desconhecido, que eu fazia questão de conhecer.

Conversamos pelo resto da aula. Descobri que ela estava procurando o alinhamento_ perfeito _dos planetas, que aconteceria essa noite.

E eu achei absolutamente irônico conhecer a garota da minha vida na noite do alinhamento dos planetas.

E depois, nunca mais, um único dia da minha vida, eu me esqueci dos olhos de Lily Evans.

**She said she was on her way to mars **

_Ela disse que ela estava indo para Marte _

**When she ran into a star**

_Então ela se foi numa estrela _

**And she fell into my arms **

_E ela caiu nos meus braços_

**Thank you gravity **

_Obrigado, gravidade _

**Never let her go **

_Nunca deixe ela ir _

**I'll hide her UFO**

_Eu escondi o OVNI dela _

**She'll never have to know**

_Ela nunca ira saber_

**She's my space girl**

_Minha garota espacial _

**And she's outta this world **

_E ela é de outro mundo _

Eu me tornei obcecado por ela a partir daquele dia. Me lembro perfeitamente do primeiro e delicado não que ela me deu. Ela me achava um idiota. E ela me disse isso quando eu estava no quinto ano. Passou a me odiar com todas as forças que tinha. Sua recusa só aumentou ainda mais o _status_ da minha teoria. Ela não é desse planeta aqui. Ela é algo _mais_ do que uma simples garota. Ela veio parar aqui por um motivo grande. E eu a quero mais do que à minha própria vida.

Ela faz as coisas mais inacreditáveis. Lily bate em caras do tamanho de árvores, como ela fez certa vez com um tal de Brendan, que tentou beijar a amiga dela à força. Lily joga maçãs na cabeça de quem passasse embaixo da árvore onde ela estava sentada, e _sorri_ para elas. Tão encantadora que quem quer que fosse sai de lá gostando mais ainda dela.

Não preciso dizer que estava, e ainda estou, apaixonado por ela. Total e completamente apaixonado pela garota extraterrestre dos olhos verdes. A única extraterrestre aqui na Terra, e eu me _apaixono_ por ela. Frustrante. Patético. Eu sou completamente patético.

E ainda hoje, me pergunto o que diabos vou fazer quando a nave-mãe voltar para levá-la embora. Porque, definitivamente, não deixariam alguém como _Lily Evans _esquecida aqui. Eu poderia me pendurar na nave e ir embora com ela. Eu podia amarrá-la em uma árvore para não poder ir. Provavelmente, é isso que vou fazer. Talvez ameaçar contar da existência deles para o mundo, se não a deixassem comigo.

Há uma semana ela me disse que eu não era mais o imbecil besta e infantil que eu era quando ela me conheceu. Me senti obrigado a dizer que éramos amigos até o dia em que eu a chamei para sair. Ela virou para mim com toda a inocência do Universo ( não do mundo, porque ela não é terrestre) e sorriu.

- Acho que isso é uma boa dica se quer mesmo ser meu amigo, hm?

Eu, inteligentemente, respondi:

- Ei, Lily. Quer sair comigo?

- Não. - Ela disse, totalmente pasma. - E retiro o que eu disse sobre idiotice. Idiota.

Pela primeira vez, não me ofendeu. Ela dizia isso de um jeito doce demais para soar como uma ofensa. Ela ainda estava chocada comigo.

- Não quer _mesmo_ ser meu amigo, Potter? É uma oportunidade única. - Ela me disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Pobre Lily. Não conhece nada sobre caras. Muito menos sobre caras apaixonados. Pelo menos, não sobre caras da Terra.

Eu assenti, seriamente.

- É. Mas depois que entramos no campo da amizade, não podemos mais sair.

E, com uma reação que eu achei um grande avanço, ela saiu corada de perto de mim.

O que me faz perguntar a mim mesmo se extraterrestres coram. E porque Lily não tinha o corpo verde, e minhocas nas orelhas. Mas talvez ela fosse uma espécie única de alienígena. Uma espécie linda e perfeita que deixaram aqui na Terra para mim.

Tudo bem, essa última parte é sonhar _demais_.

**We were watching star wars**

_Nós estávamos assistindo guerra nas estrelas_

**She looked kinda bored**

_Ela parecia estar entediada _

**Said she'd seen it all before**

_Disse que ela já havia visto tudo isso antes _

**Made me wonder even more**

_Me fez pensar ainda mais _

**Which universe was hers **

_De que universo era ela _

**What galaxy did she call home **

_Que galáxia ela chamava de lar _

Ontem eu a beijei. Não foi um daqueles beijos idiotas que eu já dei nas outras garotas. Vai parecer um pouco gay falar, ou, nesse caso, pensar, que foi o melhor beijo de toda a minha vida.

Mas foi. E um bom motivo é porque ela era de outro mundo.

E eu realmente quero me lembrar como foi, pela trigésima sétima vez. Nessa hora.

Eu estava andando pelo castelo, como sempre. Estava sozinho, o que é, obviamente, uma novidade. Mas depois da semana passada, minha mente anda bastante oca. Eu estou gostando de ficar sozinho. Não quero a companhia dos meus amigos. Só a dela. Estou absolutamente um mala. Sirius, Remus e Peter já deviam ter me apagado há essa hora. Ou me ter colocado naquele cara trouxa que cuida dos problemas psicológicos.

Então, eu virei uma esquina no terceiro andar, e lá estava Lily, parada. Ela não fazia nada. Minto. Ela parecia mesmo estar pensando, mas isso não conta. Não sei se as extraterrestres perfeitas pensam. Ou, se pensam, se pensam como nós. Então minha mente brilhante registrou que ela estava em _reflexão_.

- Lily. - Eu não ia deixá-la em paz. Vivo me perguntando o que diabos aquela garota tem para me deixar tão babaca. Provavelmente, sangue alienígena. Mas é estranho pensar nisso.

- Potter! - Ela disse, arregalando os maravilhosos e brilhantes olhos verdes para mim. - O que faz aqui?

Vou admitir que não achei essa pergunta digna da inteligência suprema que ela mostrara ter nos últimos seis anos.

- Andando. E você? - Resposta brilhante. Mas eu, pelo menos, achei a minha pergunta para ela muito bem elaborada.

Se ela dissesse pensando, eu saberia que criaturas espaciais pensavam como a gente.

Meu ânimo caiu quando me lembrei que ela podia mentir, para fingir que era uma humana como eu. Droga.

- Nada. - Ela me respondeu, dando de ombros.

Eu concordei, desconfiado. Talvez um projeto maligno dos extraterrestres de levá-la embora, e ela soubesse. Talvez, estivessem em uma ligação intergalática. Na única vez que contei da minha teoria para Remus, ele disse que eu estava louco. Ele não sabe de nada.

- Vai à algum lugar? - Perguntei, só para me certificar. Se eu precisasse matar todos os seres do mau que viessem buscá-la, eu faria.

- Não. - Ela me respondeu, claramente falando a verdade.

Claramente para a minha mente humana.

- Ótimo. - Eu disse, mais aliviado.

Então, inocentemente, eu me posicionei ao seu lado. E para a minha completa surpresa, Lily oscilou por um momento e deu um pequeno passo para trás. Um plano maligno surgiu na minha mente, e eu sorri.

Olhei para os olhos verdes que me encaravam aterrorizados, como se eu fosse um monstro.

- Lily? - Chamei baixinho, dando um passo seis vezes maior que o seu. Ela arregalou mais ainda os olhos.

- Po-Po-Potter... - Ela disse, tentando em avisar. Ela fica nervosa comigo perto dela. Isso me faria muito feliz, se ela fosse normal.

Eu dei mais um passo, deixando um passo mínimo entre nós dois. Ela estava contra a parede, literalmente. Mas era óbvio que eu não a beijaria se ela não quisesse. Mas partindo do pressuposto de que ela estava pelo menos fingindo estar nervosa, eu sabia que ela _queria_ também.

Olhei-a com cuidado, esperando uma reação de desespero, ou um tapa bem dado da parte dela. Mas ela parecia perceber como estávamos próximos. E eu juro, por tudo que há de mais sagrado _fora_ desse mundo, que eu não fiz nada.

Eu não movi um músculo para beijá-la.

Foi _ela _que ficou na ponta dos pés, e encostou os lábios perfeitos nos meus.

Ela tem um gosto doce. Doce e puro. Um gosto que só pode mesmo ser de outro mundo.

E então acabou. Cedo demais. Ela voltou a seu posto, e colocou a mão delicada sobre os lábios, chocada com si mesma. Lily me olhou, como se me visse pela primeira vez na vida, e arregalou os olhos. E então correu. Me deixou lá, plantado sozinho. E feliz demais para mover minhas pernas e ir atrás dela.

**She said she was on her way to mars **

_Ela disse que ela estava indo para Marte _

**When she ran into a star**

_Então ela se foi numa estrela _

**And she fell into my arms **

_E ela caiu nos meus braços_ __

**Never let her go **

_Nunca deixe ela ir _

**I'll hide her UFO**

_Eu escondi o OVNI dela _

**She'll never have to know**

_Ela nunca ira saber_

**She's my space girl**

_Minha garota espacial _

**And she's outta this world **

_E ela é de outro mundo _

Estou andando para os jardins. Hoje o dia está bastante bonito, e não há nada que eu queira fazer ali dentro. Fazem dezoito horas que eu beijei Lily Evans. Superficialmente, rapidamente, mas ainda assim, um beijo. E mesmo sendo o mais curto da minha vida, conseguiu ser o melhor.

Ao meu lado, Sirius, Remus e Peter divagam sobre qual o meu problema mental. Não contei a eles, claro que não. Ela não gostaria que eu contasse. E algo, dentro de mim, provavelmente a pior parte de você, cérebro, me diz que ela não queria ter feito aquilo. Isso está me matando. Mas que droga.

Eles estão se sentando embaixo de uma árvore gigante. Estou parado a cinquenta metros dos meus amigos, como um idiota. Talvez eu seja. Mas eu _juro_ que vi uma coisa vermelha na árvore...

- Prongs! - Sirius está me chamando, balançando os braços como um gorila. Ele deve mesmo pensar que eu estou louco.

É melhor eu fazê-lo parar com isso.

Direita. Esquerda. Direita. Esquerda.

O quão patético um cara apaixonado por uma extraterrestre pode ser?

Muito, é a resposta. Eu estou absolutamente idiota. Eu devia...

- CUIDADO! - Um grito de cima da árvore. Vou olhar para cima e ver...

Lily. Caindo e caindo. E cada vez mais próxima de mim. Ela vai cair na minha cabeça ou... no chão.

Um pequeno passo. Isso. Resolvido.

Ela está seguramente presa em meus braços, e parece atordoada com o que aconteceu.

Estou absolutamente preocupado. Não tenho um certificado de que garotas de outro mundo são invencíveis.

- Você está bem? - Acabei de perguntar, e ela ergueu os olhos para o meu rosto.

Hm. Três emoções diferentes no rosto dela. Vergonha, por estar em meus braços, e pelo que aconteceu ontem. Irritação, por ter tido o azar de me encontrar. E, finalmente, uma animação que eu, sinceramente, não consigo entender.

- Estou ótima. - Ela respondeu, com um levíssimo sorriso.

Vou morrer de doença do coração por causa dela.

Merda.

Não pude evitar um comentário idiota.

- Obrigado, gravidade. - Eu murmurei, e não sei se ela me ouviu.

- O que? - Ótimo, não ouviu.

- Que bom que está bem. - Eu disse, sorrindo também. Besta. - Pessoas como você se machucam?

Eu acabei de falar isso. E me arrependo até a morte.

Que não vai demorar muito, já que vou morrer do coração.

- Pessoas como eu? - Ela me perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Acabei de perceber que ela não faz questão de descer dos meus braços.

Deve ser por isso que estou sorrindo tolamente enquanto respondo.

- Pessoas de outro mundo. - Eu disse. - Perfeitas, sabe como é.

Ela agora está sorrindo abertamente para mim. Que diabos está acontecendo?

- Acha mesmo que sou perfeita? Eu não sou, James.

HA. Faz-me rir, Lily.

Espera... do que ela me chamou? James?

- Claro que acho.

Ela está parecendo muito feliz com isso. Acabou de descer dos meus braços, e olhar para mim seriamente.

- Gosta _mesmo_ de mim, não é? - Ela perguntou, e estou sentindo que não consigo me mover.

Faça-me o favor, Lily.

Os alienígenas não deviam ser mais inteligentes?

Eu ainda estou olhando para ela, idiota demais para responder.

- Ótimo. - Ela disse, como se pudesse ler minha mente. Ei. Talvez ela possa. - Vamos à Hogsmead no Sábado, o que acha?

Ela me perguntou, sorrindo. Eu estou louco. Isso não está acontecendo.

Lily me beijou na bochecha, e está se virando para sair.

Pelo amor de Merlin, homem, diga alguma coisa!

- Ah, James. - Ela se virou. - Sabia que vai ocorrer outro alinhamento dos planetas hoje?

O que me faz pensar que ela não deve existir mesmo.

Uma garota extraterrestre, doida, chata, e estranha.

Perfeita.

_Minha_ garota do espaço.

Mas que irônico, de novo.

Conseguir tudo o que eu sempre sonhei, no dia do alinhamento perfeito dos planetas.

E depois, coincidências acontecem.

Humpf.

**She said she was on her way to mars **

_Ela disse que ela estava indo para Marte _

**When she ran into a star**

_Então ela se foi numa estrela _

**And she fell into my arms **

_E ela caiu nos meus braços_

**Thank you gravity **

_Obrigado, gravidade _

**Never let her go **

_Nunca deixe ela ir _

**I'll hide her UFO**

_Eu escondi o OVNI dela _

**She'll never have to know**

_Ela nunca ira saber_

**She's my space girl**

_Minha garota espacial _

**And she's outta this world **

_E ela é de outro mundo _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A**_**: **_E então? O que acharam? Uma droga? Uma idiotice completa? Nem acredito que postei isso, mas estou simplesmente perturbada hoje. Comentem, please ;*


End file.
